1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of detecting intrusion into a communication environment and an intrusion detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, information security management systems for detecting intrusion into communication environments are known (e.g., JP 2005-242754 A).
In recent years, methods of communication network intrusion (e.g., malware) are becoming increasingly sophisticated. There is a strong demand for technology to detect such risks to communication environments, and to protect communication environments from the risks.